


on my mind

by hyuckyang



Series: heavy on my body [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Football | Soccer Player Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Football | Soccer Player Mark Lee (NCT), Locker Room, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckyang/pseuds/hyuckyang
Summary: ''Donghyuck,'' Mark says his name without any inflection to it. ''We won the game.''''I guess I have to keep my promise,'' Donghyuck pulls him forward and kisses him, open-mouthed and dripping in desperation.





	on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy some hyuck pov y'all

Sometimes you win, other times you lose. That's the fundamental balance of competing in arguably anything and everything — especially sports. That exact concept became one of the longest and toughest lessons for Donghyuck to fully grasp. It took a long time, but he came over that narrow-minded thinking eventually. You see, now, at twenty years old, he wouldn't label himself as a sour loser every single time he lost. Of course, he doesn't walk into the area expecting anything _but_ a win, but that didn't mean he'd throw a tantrum every time the other team cheered in joy when the whistle erupted. 

Now, standing in the bleachers while watching the older player of his team run around with one point down, he's starting to feel all those selfish feelings bubble up inside of him again. The thing is, this match wasn't even that important, solely a friendly game between two colleges preparing themselves for the official league that is gonna fall somewhere around the months of spring. So really, he has no reason to be this worked up — except for the fact that he does. 

Last night plays like a broken rhythm inside of his brain, no matter how consistently he tries to push it away. It's a mixture of Mark's desperate eyes looking into his, speaking much more than what his mouth could form and his own mouth having no filter by muttering out his deepest desire. At first, he'd felt his entire chest hurl up the second he had mentioned the words _fuck_ and _you_ , but everything changed when he saw how responsive Mark had been to the idea. 

Having confirmed that he _could_ fuck Mark if he wanted was more than enough to make him feel restless and incredibly excited for the rest of the day, but of course, there is a catch. His stupid brain just had to put him up for potential failure by stating that Mark just _had_ to win the goddamn game in order for them to be able to do so. 

There are only ten more minutes left of the match, the score is two to one with their team being on the losing end. There's deafening yelling everywhere, cheering from the other team's supporters and encouraging words from theirs. He can clearly spot Mark running around the field with furrowed eyebrows on the ball, stress barely hidden. He played insanely good this game, and even if they didn't win, as lame as it sounds, Donghyuck would still elect him as MVP. 

''Please,'' Donghyuck finds himself whispering while chewing on his bottom lip nervously. 

The clock ticks in a nerve-wracking manner from behind Donghyuck and the grass feels much blurrier for every second that passes. He must've been so insanely implanted into the worry inside his own head that he didn't even notice Jaehyun, the forward in their team, scoring another goal, making the game tied two two. 

A loud, shaky, but thankful breath leaves his lips. Five more minutes. 

Except suddenly, there are two more minutes left and he feels so pathetic for wanting something this fucking _badly_. Imagine telling someone that tonight, the main reason for his devotion to his team depended strictly on the fact that he might feel Mark Lee's ass stretch around him. 

But he doesn't have to ponder for much longer because as an answer to his prayers, the crowd surrounding his side of the bleachers all stand up, borderline screaming in happiness as the point board shifts from two two to three two. He doesn't know who set the goal, doesn't even fucking care because all that he can focus on is his dick that honest to god stirs inside his pants. 

He misses the way Mark's eyes, that are so far away from his, snap up to him on an instance. 

—

During match nights, it usually takes the locker room much longer to clear out. The team often exchange congratulations while drowning in lingering adrenaline. Not to mention that they are adolescent boys, after all, so they usually engage in a joke or two and some useless conversation before leaving to celebrate their win elsewhere. 

Donghyuck knows this, yet he can't help but silently curse as he stares at the unmoving entrance door to the locker room. Loud cheerful but muffled noises fill the narrow hallway just as he feels like snapping, and he leaves his spot against the wall a bit further away eagerly when he hears hints of goodbyes from behind the door. 

Soon after, a couple of team members spill out of the door one by one. They all greet him, and he returns the greeting back by wishing them hurried congratulations. Despite all, he still shoots a large smile in Jaehyun's direction, a smile that comes mostly from his dick, and not from pure loyalty. 

When Donghyuck reaches the count thirteen (eleven main players and three substitution players) he walks up to the locker room door and pushes it open, cringing slightly at the overwhelming smell of sweat and off-brand shampoo. He knows there's one player left inside, so he hurries up like the gentleman that he is. 

''Congratulations.''

''Oh,'' Mark spins around, still clothed in his jersey, sweat drying on his skin with every passing second. ''Thank you,'' he beams. Much closer now, Donghyuck can easily see how flushed his skin is from the strain it went through earlier. It's nowhere near an unfamiliar sight, but Donghyuck sort of wants to see just how far it can reach. How much he can paint Mark cheeks pink with his brush. 

''Why didn't you take a shower?'' Donghyuck asks, eyes risen in question. He takes a step nearer, and another step until they are standing in front of each other with Mark's sticker-covered locker right against his back. 

Mark's eyes drop for a second in what seems to be hesitance before they return back to Donghyuck's questioning ones. ''I'll have to take another shower soon anyway, right?'' 

At his words, Donghyuck feels the warmth he usually feels around Mark tenfold. He licks his lips, watches how Mark's eyes follow the motion, and smirks slightly. Even if he _is_ nervous around him most of the time, there was something so... empowering about being with Mark that makes his nervousness hardly reach all the cells in his body. Instead, he simply takes yet another step and places his palm against Mark's covered chest. ''That's efficient.''

He can feel Mark's heartbeat under his palm, and for some reason, it feels oddly intimate. ''Donghyuck,'' Mark says his name without any inflection to it. His hands wrap around Donghyuck's shoulders, sliding them up until they are around his neck. Putting a bit of strength, he tightens his hands with a small whisper. ''We won the game.''

''I guess I have to keep my promise,'' Donghyuck pulls him forward and kisses him, open-mouthed and dripping in desperation. He silences his mind and focuses on the way Mark's mouth moves against his, like there's no other care in the world. Like this is the only price he wished for working so hard tonight. 

Mark pulls them closer by pushing his entire body against Donghyuck's. He hands around Donghyuck's neck settle in his styled hair, completely throwing away every attempt he had put into looking good today. Not that that matters, because Donghyuck finds raw moans leaving his mouth at having his scalp scratched in such a particular way. 

There so many layers between them, being Mark's jersey and Donghyuck's own clothing, so despite his more vigorous desires, Donghyuck breaks the kiss in order to set them free. He sneaks his hands under Mark's shirt, feeling the way he shudders against him. The skin, just like he thought, feels tenderly hot to the touch. Without further ado, he pushes the jersey off of his head with ease and attaches his lips to the exposed skin right away. 

''I saw your eyes on me,'' Mark says, words sounding a mixture of breathless and needy. ''You thought about this didn't you?'' 

Donghyuck's lips come to a halt, and he leans back to face Mark properly. This is so uncharacteristically Mark, acting this cocky while hooking up. Usually, it's Donghyuck's role to push and pull Mark out of his shell, and he has barely done any of that today. ''What's gotten into you today?'' 

His words seem to have taken Mark off guard for a second, but he returns back to his relaxed state once again. ''I don't know,'' he shrugs. ''I thought you liked it when I act,'' he stops for a second, averting his eyes to the ground, ''needy.''

If Donghyuck was turned on before, then he was painfully hard now. He inhales sharply, eyes seeking Mark's. It's a mission that fails. All he is greeting with is Mark's flushed cheeks and his long eyelashes that point to the ground. He places his thumb and index finger below Mark's chin and raises it up, making them once again exchange intense eye contact. He almost parts his lips to speak, but he finds himself unable to form words, so he simply presses them against Mark's lips, hoping the message gets delivered. 

It doesn't take that long for them to return back to the pace they had originally built up. Mark buries his fingers in the area of Donghyuck's hips, tugging at his t-shirt until Donghyuck gets the hint and throws it off of his body. When there are no longer layers in between their upper bodies, the heat between them grows intensely uncomfortable, but it's still a sensation worth drowning in. 

But, both of their hard-ons continuously grace against each other, whether it's against each other's hips or teasingly against each other dicks, and eventually, Donghyuck gets enough. He pulls down Mark's loose shorts and underwear in one motion, followed by his own pants and underwear. They pool between their feet, but he doesn't possess the sentiments to care. 

The kiss slows down on an instance when Donghyuck wraps a fist around Mark's length. The weight of it feels so natural in his hands, and it's a weight Donghyuck fucking _loves._ He runs his fingers through it, teasing it awake before he finally curls his palm and starts stroking him properly.

''Donghyuck, if you don't stop right now, I might cum,'' Mark whines, head pressed hard against the metal locker. Despite his words, he still makes an effort to thrust into his fist almost subconsciously. 

''Too scared to shoot for two rounds?'' Donghyuck inquiries with a snicker. He slows down the pace though because as much as his friends insist, he isn't that much of an asshole. 

''Try running around for ninety minutes in this heat before suggesting two rounds of sex, you jerk,'' Mark grins back, but the grin flatters when Donghyuck answers back with an extra tight tug around him. 

''Fine,'' Donghyuck pretends to be upset by that fact, but his beam gives him away. He takes a step back, hands leaving Mark momentarily before settling down on the slope of his shoulders instead. ''Do you have any lube?'' 

Mark nods backward against his locker, and he must've forgotten that he was leaning against it because his head bumps into it, filling the room with a painful sound. The grunt that leaves his lips sounds even more painful, but he doesn't bother to suppress the small laugh that leaves his lips at the silly action. ''It's in my bag. I have condoms too.'' 

With the lube and the condom in his hands, Donghyuck contemplates how he wants this to happen. He's thought about this more than enough to consider every single position: them standing up with Mark wrapped around his body, Mark leaning against the lockers as Donghyuck takes him from behind, Mark riding him as they sit on one of the benches in the shower room. All of them sound so appealing but considering that Mark actually seems exhausted, Donghyuck takes liberty into his own hands and asks Mark to lean against the lockers, while he stands behind them. 

''Can I?'' he murmurs as he presses butterfly-like kisses against his glistening spine. His index finger circles around his rim, teasingly. 

'' _Please_ ,'' Mark says as if Donghyuck had just asked him the world's silliest question.

From his place hovering over him, Donghyuck can see that Mark is trying his best to steal glances at him. He twists and turns with his head, all while trying to find the most satisfying position. He exhales in frustration when his plan doesn't go as smoothly as he'd hoped and Donghyuck has to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from cooing. 

Returning back to the task at hand, he places his unbusy hand on the lower back of Mark's body, before slowly easing in his finger. Surprisingly, it goes in with a lot more ease than he had expected, making him let out a sound of confusion. 

''Fingered myself this morning,'' Mark exhales out slowly as an answer to his thoughts, ''—thought of you. Couldn't help myself.'' 

''Fuck, Mark,'' Donghyuck bites out, chest heaving. He dispatches his sole finger before returning back into his heat with two fingers instead. It's a bit of a strain the second time, making Mark shudder against the locker slightly. 

Donghyuck slows down for the sake of not only Mark's comfort but also his sanity. He makes sure to slowly slide in and out into him carefully, sometimes curling his fingers, other time scissoring them. Every single action he does earns him some sort of reaction; a grunt, a moan or a whimper. All of them travel down his spine, creating lighting inside of him. He completely adores the sounds he amits from Mark, whether they are created consciously or subconsciously. 

''Donghyuck,'' Mark moans his mouth like a prayer when Donghyuck curls his fingers deep inside of him. His spine arches for a second, before he puffs out a breath so loud it echoes everywhere in the room. ''Just fucking fuck me, _please_.'' 

Donghyuck doesn't hesitate. It's words he has been anticipating to hear, so he extracts his hand out of Mark's gaping hole. He stops for a second to watch in fascination as it tries to suck anything back in but fails to do so as the only thing close to the area is the thick air in the vicinity. 

However, Mark lets out a whimper in impatience, so Donghyuck proceeds to pull the sheer transparent condom over his leaking dick, before covering it in the equally as transparent lube. He takes position, watches how Mark's hole physically begs for him, before thrusting in gradually while keeping his hands steady on his hips. 

''Jesus,'' Mark pants out. He lurches forward against the lockers, his cheeks squishing into the cold metal. He doesn't seem to care about the fact, hell, he seems as if nothing in the world could make sense to him at the moment, and oh how Donghyuck relates. 

Mark feels, for the lack of better world, fucking great. He wraps around him snuggly, as if Mark was created exclusively for him. The warmth that engulfs him feels astonishingly overwhelming and he makes sure to tell him as much. He isn't usually much of a talker during sex, but Mark brings out the need for him to do so. ''You feel so fucking good, Mark. You are so incredible.''

Mark cries at the words and involuntarily pushes back against Donghyuck, making him bottom out completely. He turns his head to the side, not caring about the strain his neck feels. They lock eyes, and underneath the hazy dust layer of them, lies an unspoken challenge. 

It's funny because even while doing something this passionate, together constantly feels like a damn chasing game. Donghyuck still remembers how he thought Mark was unreachable, he was his senior, for god sake. Unlike popular belief, Donghyuck is a relatively shy guy around strangers, so it had taken him a whole year before mustering enough courage to speak to him. Well, their first conversation ended in them kissing in this exact locker room, so maybe the delay was worth it. 

The thing is, over the course of the four months they have been doing this, Donghyuck started to _know_ Mark. Hints here and there of how his life outside of this locker room looked like but nothing too personal, which truthfully saddens him. However, Donghyuck would say that he knew enough to shift the original strictly sexual attraction he had felt towards him into something more, something deeper. 

Sometimes, Donghyuck assumes that Mark has him figured all out. That he had long ago realized that this isn't _just_ sex for him, and while the thought scares him, it's a thought he can't push away. The scariest part is that he can't figure out how Mark feels about this — about him. 

But, he takes what he can get, and starts thrusting into him at a steady pace. It's not exactly what he's craving, but like always, Mark's comfort is a priority of his, so he stays put until he receives a sign to pick it up. 

''I'm not made of out glass, you can go harder,'' Mark whines, eyes pleading — and that's all that it takes.

Donghyuck snaps his hips forward, the slap of his skin against Mark's echoes in the locker room, making him almost break out in a blush. He continues on snapping his hips, picking up the pace with every thrust. His hands that were on Mark's hips lose their hold, so he places them on his lower back instead and puts enough pressure on them to make Mark arch his back delicately.

He looks fucking delicious like this. 

''Harder,'' Mark gasps, ''Faster.'' 

Donghyuck obeys and picks up the pace even further. His hands travel up his back until they are buried deep in Mark's messy hair. Without thinking, he pulls his head back with a tug that probably hurts. But Mark doesn't seem to mind it, in fact, his legs start shaking at the action. He leans back until his back is pressed tightly against Donghyuck's, their sweaty bodies mingling together as one. 

Small drops of precum collect on the concrete floor below them, some of it landing on their clothing, but Donghyuck doesn't care. Hell, he'd even feel proud to walk outside this room with a reminder of what has occurred tonight. 

In such a close range, Mark seems to be rather satisfied to at last be able to look at and touch Donghyuck's body. He places his hands around Donghyuck's neck and pulls him in closer for a hot kiss the second their bodies come together. He looks so blissed out, to the point where Donghyuck wants to snap a picture to savor this moment forever. 

Donghyuck's hands drop once again to Mark's hips, and he pulls out of him for a second in order to turn him around. He wants to look at him, as selfish as it sounds. When Mark's back connects with the locker once again, he wraps his hands around Mark's thighs and lifts him up slightly in order to anchor him, all while somehow entering him again. 

The newfound position makes Mark part his lips in a silent scream, eyes hooded with pleasure. He mumbles incoherent words as Donghyuck continues on thrusting into him without no mercy. Then, Mark's whole body stills as his eyes blow out in surprise. ''Right there,'' his voice breaks and his whole body almost gives in, hadn't been for the locker and Donghyuck's tight grip on him. '' _Please_ , Donghyuck. Please don't stop.'' 

He attaches his lips squarely on Mark's lips order to stop him from talking, only to save himself some more time because of the heavy warm pit bubbling in the lower region of his stomach is right on the edge of exploding. He keeps his pace though, aiming straight at that spot because he doesn't doubt that Mark would kill him if he even considered stopping. 

Mark kisses him back without much thought or concentration put into it. Lazy, even, as if just having his lips on Donghyuck's was enough. He's too focused on what's happening elsewhere on his body, Donghyuck is most certain. 

''Are you close, Mark?'' Donghyuck whispers against his lips, pace never flattering. He knows the answer to his question, but a part of him wants to hear how desperate Mark is for release, so he pushes his luck.

''So close,'' Mark's voice cracks. His eyes are closed and there's sweat all over his skin acting as a second layer, a mixture of the sweat from the game and the sweat created by Donghyuck. ''So, so close. Please let me come.'' 

Donghyuck hasn't even mentioned any requirement of wanting Mark to submit to him, but he has constantly threaded the lines of wanting to do so and it's amazingly hot. However, before he allows himself to toy with the idea, he puts it at the backburner of his mind for future reference. They have enough time to discover whatever this is. ''You can come, baby. Come for me.'' 

Mark cries, actually cries out loud as he spills between their bodies. It never stops, most of it landing on Donghyuck's chest, even reaching parts of his neck. The look of him is so obscenely that it only takes two more sloppy thrusts before he's coming inside of Mark as well, equally as hard, if not even harder with a grunt of his own. 

After a long shower, and some slack kissing under the water, they get dressed similarly to the fashion they did the day prior; silently. Donghyuck can feel Mark's heavy gaze on him as he tries to dry his hair somewhat decently but ignores it in order to build up the courage to ask Mark what he'd desperately wanted to ever since he first saw him yet again. 

''Can I walk you home?'' There it is. 

''What?'' Mark turns around so quickly Donghyuck almost fears him snapping his neck in half. He stumbles slightly, making him lose the grip he has on his pants that were halfway through his legs. They fall down on the floor, but Mark doesn't seem to care as he stares right into Donghyuck's eyes.

''I mean,'' Donghyuck coughs, ''It's late and you know.'' 

The stillness in Mark dissolves, and suddenly they're laughing. Loud, too loud for the time being. ''Yes, Donghyuck. I'd love for you to walk me home.''

**Author's Note:**

> *hides* 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hyuckyan) / [cc](https://curiouscat.me/hyuckyang)
> 
> (also some of u might've noticed but i changed my user everywhere.. i was chainbelt..)


End file.
